


Integrative Motivation

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han is failing calculus and his tutor has the cutest face and also abs. Life is unfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integrative Motivation

Lu Han is not, to say the least, thrilled when his math professor politely suggests that he might consider tutoring if he wants to pass his calculus class. His schedule is already packed with classes and soccer practice and having a life and soccer games and homework and more soccer practice. He doesn't have time to care about calculus. Why does he even need to take advanced math classes when he's a business major? Stupid American universities and their stupid distribution requirements. If only he'd stayed in China, or gone to Korea like he wanted to, he wouldn't have to deal with this.

Still, here he is, so it's pass calculus or be suspended from the soccer team, and not playing soccer is not an option. With a heavy sigh to make it clear just how unexcited he is about the situation, he accepts his professor's recommendation of a tutor. "He's an international student too," she comments. "Japanese, I think?"

The only things Lu Han knows how to say in Japanese are hello, thank you, anime and manga, but he supposes at least another international student won't get impatient with his English. He takes the paper the professor gives him with the Japanese guy's hours in the tutoring room written on it, underneath the name Min. "Thank you," he says, polite if grudging, and goes on his way.

 

He's no more excited about studying math the next day, but it's the only day he doesn't have class or practice through all of Min's tutoring hours, so he reluctantly drags himself to the math tutoring room at an hour of the morning he generally tries to avoid. There are two big tables in the room, but only two people are there, a guy and a girl. They're both leaning back in their chairs, clearly not studying. "Is this, um...?" he starts hesitantly.

The girl flashes him a friendly smile. "Are you here for tutoring?" When Lu Han nods, she asks, "Which class?"

"Calculus. My, um, my professor said I should talk to, um, Min?"

"Oh, you're the one from Dr. Ross' class?" the guy asks, his English strongly accented but intelligible. "That's me."

"I'll leave you guys to it," the girl says, moving to other table.

Lu Han hesitantly sits down next to Min. He can't help noticing, as he turns to look at his new tutor, that he's _really attractive_. He's got a young-looking face with cute, round cheeks and dark brown hair hanging over his forehead, and almond-shaped eyes that draw Lu Han's gaze to them, emphasized by thick, dark eyebrows. Lu Han gets distracted enough that Min laughs, a little shyly, and asks, "What's your name?"

That snaps Lu Han out of it. "Han," he says sheepishly.

"You can call me Min."

Lu Han nods. "My professor said you're Japanese?"

He's surprised to see Min roll his eyes. "She always forgets. I'm from Korea."

"Really?" Lu Han asks, a little too excited.

Min looks taken aback. "Uh, yes. You're...Chinese?"

"Yes, but I learned Korean in high school."

"Really?" Now Min sounds excited, if not quite to the same extent. "Does that mean you actually know it or can you just say hello and kimchi?"

"I can speak a little," Lu Han tells him in Korean. He's out of practice and it comes out stilted, but Min's face lights up. He looks even better like that, Lu Han thinks.

"Can you understand me?" Min asks in Korean, looking even happier when Lu Han nods. "I guess you probably won't understand math tutoring in Korean, though, will you?"

"Probably not," Lu Han admits. "In English is bad enough."

Min smiles wryly. "That's okay." After a beat, he adds, "My name is Minseok, by the way. I only go by Min because that's what people here can pronounce."

Lu Han nods, understanding. "My name's not that hard, but at home people usually call me Lu Han."

"Lu Han," Minseok repeats, smiling. "Are you a freshman?"

"No, I'm a sophomore." Lu Han stumbles over the English word in a Korean sentence.

"Oh, me too." Minseok grins at him.

"That doesn't sound like calculus," the girl calls from across the room.

"How would you know?" Minseok shoots back. Then, to Lu Han, back to English, "She has a point. What do you need to work on?"

Lu Han winces. "Uh...everything?"

"It's okay," Minseok assures him. "I've probably seen worse."

After a solid hour of Minseok attempting to help him through his calculus homework, Lu Han is skeptical that there's anyone worse than him at this. Minseok is patient, but Lu Han is bad at math and in need of coffee and they both struggle with questions and explanations in English. "I'm hopeless, aren't I?" Lu Han asks after he gets the same problem wrong for the third time, putting his head down on the table.

"I really have seen worse," Minseok says, "but it'll probably take more than an hour here and there to get you caught up." His tone is gentle, but he sounds a little amused. "Can you come here on other days?"

Lu Han shakes his head. "My schedule's really full. Dr. Ross said you do private tutoring?"

They set up a meeting for lunchtime on Friday. Lu Han can't say he's excited about it, but as he says goodbye to Minseok and heads to class, he thinks that this tutoring thing might not be all bad after all.

 

They meet in the dining hall ("because free refills on coffee!") on Friday. It's probably not the best idea since the place is packed, but Minseok has staked out a table in a relatively quiet corner. He's got his hair pushed back from his face and it takes Lu Han a second to recognize him because he looks much more mature like that. Then he spots Lu Han and smiles and he looks the same, young and cute.

"I like your hair," Lu Han says without thinking (in Korean because he can). He thinks better of it a moment later, but thankfully Minseok just keeps smiling.

"I'm usually too lazy to fix it, but I have a later start on Fridays, so sometimes I, you know, try to look like I didn't just roll out of bed."

Lu Han laughs at that. He's embraced the lazy college student aesthetic that seems popular on this campus, and gotten used to it from his classmates, but Minseok definitely looks nice like this. Or more casually, really. He just looks nice, period.

He's saved from letting his thoughts drift any further down that path when Minseok says, "So, should we get started?"

Lu Han doesn't really want to, but he is here for tutoring, and he's paying good money for Minseok's attention, so he shouldn't waste time. Reluctantly, he pulls out his textbook and the review problems Minseok told him to do, and they get to work.

One hour, four cups of coffee between the two of them, and way too many math problems later, Lu Han's brain feels like mush, but he also thinks he just might be starting to understand the basics that have eluded him until now. He says as much to Minseok, who looks pleased (which is still a great look for him, Lu Han can't help noticing). "See? There's hope for you."

"I guess there might be." Lu Han leans comfortably back in his chair, thinking he should eat something besides coffee before his afternoon class starts in an hour. "Do you have class now?" he asks Minseok.

"No, not for an hour. I was going to get some lunch. You?"

"Same," Lu Han says. "Do you, um, want to..."

He's relieved when Minseok saves him from his awkward fumbling. "You're welcome to stick around. My friends all have class so I usually eat alone on Fridays."

Lu Han agrees, though he's nervous about being able to talk to Minseok all through lunch and not make a fool of himself. Thankfully, it soon turns out there was no reason to worry. They chat easily in a somewhat halting mix of English and Korean that makes them both laugh and probably confuses everyone around them. Lu Han talks about the soccer team because that's basically his life, trying not to get too excited when it turns out Minseok likes watching soccer too, and even playing every so often. He also answers Minseok's questions about his major and his friends and his life back in China.

It turns out that Minseok is a physics major, and he bursts out laughing at Lu Han's wide-eyed expression after he says that. "It's not that big a deal."

"You're talking to a guy who can't pass calculus," Lu Han points out, earning a chuckle from Minseok.

"You have a point. But you're way better than me at languages, if that makes you feel better."

Lu Han beams, not caring that Minseok is probably just being polite. It shouldn't matter that much what Minseok, who he barely knows, thinks of him, but it feels good all the same.

It seems like not long at all before it's time for them to part ways for class, but they schedule another session for Sunday night. Lu Han still hates calculus, but as long as Minseok's the one teaching him, he might be looking forward to it just a little bit.

 

In the two weeks before his next test, Lu Han meets with Minseok five more times, which is both too much (because that's an awful lot of math) and too little (because he feels like he'll never catch up). The last meeting before his test is at noon the day before, and as soon as their hour of tutoring is up, Lu Han covers his face with his hands, narrowly missing knocking over his coffee cup. "I'm so screwed," he groans.

Minseok laughs at him, which he probably shouldn't as a tutor, but as a new friend, it's okay, and he softens it with a pat on the back. "You've still got some work to do to get caught up, but you're doing a lot better than you were before. If you review tonight, I think you'll be able to pass tomorrow."

"You think?" Lu Han asks, lifting his hands just enough to show that he's pouting.

Minseok laughs louder at that, but he gives Lu Han a firmer pat on the back. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're not stupid."

"Only at math," Lu Han woefully counters.

"Come on, let's eat something. Your brain will work a lot better if you feed it."

"Are you saying this based on your scientific expertise?"

"I'm a physics major, not bio." Minseok tugs at Lu Han's arm to make him get up. "I'm just hungry, so come on already."

They get food and return to their seats, Lu Han slouching comfortably now that he doesn't have the weight of calculus on his shoulders. This already feels routine, tutoring and then lunch with Minseok, and he enjoys the second part of it, at least. Lu Han hopes he's not imagining that Minseok does too.

"So, got any fun plans for the weekend?" Minseok asks him.

"I've got an away game on Saturday. Sunday, I'll probably think about doing my homework and then not start it until midnight."

"I know how that goes," Minseok says.

"But you're so...studious."

Minseok laughs louder than Lu Han expects at that. "Just because I'm in a 'hard' major and I'm a math tutor doesn't mean I'm a total nerd. I procrastinate just like you, and sometimes I even have fun."

"I didn't mean it like that," Lu Han says sheepishly, but Minseok's smiling, so no harm done. "Then what are you going to do this weekend?"

"Wild parties every night."

Lu Han's jaw drops before he notices Minseok's deadpan tone, and he puts his head down on the table when Minseok laughs at him yet again. "You're so mean to me."

"Sorry. You just make it too easy."

Lu Han peeks up over his arms to see Minseok grinning widely, and his heart skips a beat because there's something so charming about that crooked, unguarded smile. So Minseok is cute and fun to talk to and good looking and smart and it's pretty clear that Lu Han is developing quite the crush on him. He just hopes it's not obvious to Minseok because that would be embarrassing when they've only known each other a few weeks, and maybe awkward since Minseok is kind of his teacher.

"Hello?" Minseok's voice cuts into his thoughts. "Earth to Lu Han?"

"Sorry." Lu Han lifts his head and pastes on a smile that he hopes doesn't say 'I have a big crush on you.'

"You're fun," is all Minseok says, and Lu Han breathes an inward sigh of relief and goes back to his lunch.

 

Lu Han's test is less painful than the previous ones, which is all he can hope for at this point. He doesn't have time to dwell on it with the game and other fun that weekend, and he almost forgets about it until he arrives in class on Monday afternoon to meet his fate. The professor hands back tests at the end of class because apparently she likes to torment Lu Han, but finally he gets it in his hands, his heart beating unreasonably fast before he turns it over and sees a red 71% at the top.

He's meeting Minseok in less than twenty-four hours, but he's too impatient to wait, so he sends a text: _I passed!_

It's stupid how his heart sinks when Minseok hasn't replied half an hour later when he gets to soccer practice, and even more stupid how it jumps when he looks at his phone after practice and sees _Congrats! I told you so,_ and then, _Does that mean you don't need me anymore?_

He's probably joking, but Lu Han still types and sends his reply of _No, I do! Don't leave me to suffer alone,_ far too quickly.

He feels silly as soon as it's too late to take it back, but Minseok replies almost right away, _If you insist. See you tomorrow!_

 

Lu Han's at the gym to do some weight training with a few teammates one morning when he rounds the corner in the locker room to find abs. Well, more accurately, he finds a shirtless guy with some very nice abs and pecs and muscular arms and a towel over his head. Lu Han takes only a moment to appreciate the view before moving on—he's used to being around athletes, after all—but then the guy pulls the towel off his head and Lu Han promptly runs into the bench. 

"M-Minseok?!" he stammers, incredulous.

"Oh, hey." Minseok smiles all casually like he's not standing there with his abs and his arms and no shirt. It's just not fair for him to have such a cute face _and_ a body like that.

"You know each other?" asks Jason, one of Lu Han's teammates.

"This is Minseok—uh, Min, my math tutor," Lu Han explains, not quite able to tear his eyes away from Minseok. (He probably just got out of the shower and his muscles are _shining._ ) He quickly introduces his teammates and Minseok greets them politely and a little shyly.

"I hope you can get Han to pass calc," Jason tells Minseok. "We need him."

"I'll do my best," Minseok says. Then, to Lu Han, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh, yes." Lu Han doesn't really want to leave, but Minseok is turning away to pull his shirt out of a locker and he can take a hint. "See you."

 

When they meet the following day, Lu Han comments, "I was surprised to see you at the gym."

"Is that surprising?" Minseok asks dryly.

"No, it's not—" Lu Han hurriedly backpedals. "I just didn't think you work out."

"I told you I like to play soccer," Minseok points out. 

"Yeah, occasionally. But soccer doesn't make you all..." Lu Han gestures at his stomach and Minseok crinkles up his face adorably.

"Oh, that. That's kind of my project for this year."

"Your project?" Lu Han asks, perplexed.

"I gained a lot of weight last year," Minseok explains. "The freshman fifteen, I guess. When I went home in the summer, one of my friends had done the opposite and gotten all ripped. I got him to give me advice and went to the gym with him, but I'm still working on it."

"You looked pretty good to me." Lu Han's brain catches up to his mouth a few seconds too late. He hopes Minseok doesn't notice his ears turning red.

If he does notice, Minseok doesn't comment, just flashes Lu Han a sheepish smile. "Anyway, I'm trying to take better care of myself this year. I should get more exercise, but my friends only like basketball or other sports I suck at, and it's less fun alone."

"You can play soccer with me?" Lu Han offers immediately, probably sounding too eager.

"On your team?" Minseok asks. "I'm not good enough for that."

"We play just for fun sometimes too. Anyone's welcome." It's still only the team members who play regularly because they're too intense for casual players even when they're having fun, but Minseok will be okay. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully. "Or if you want, we could try a little one-on-one some time," Lu Han amends. He realizes belatedly that this is the first time he's suggested meeting up for anything but tutoring, but they've been socializing after, at least, so it shouldn't be too weird.

He's relieved and happy when Minseok just smiles like it's nothing. "Sounds like fun. Let me know when you can find time in your busy schedule."

 

They manage to set up a soccer date (not really a date, even if Lu Han would kind of like it to be one) the next Sunday. Lu Han's ditching his teammates for it because there was no other time that worked for both of them, but they should forgive him this once, and it's worth it for his first time meeting Minseok for something other than tutoring.

It's a cold and gloomy day, but at least it's not raining. Lu Han jogs from his dorm to Minseok's and finds him waiting out front, huddled into an oversized sweater with a beanie pulled down over his ears. "Are you that cold?" Lu Han asks after they say hello.

"I'll be fine once we get moving." Minseok shivers a little, and Lu Han manfully resists the temptation to put an arm around him "for warmth."

The good thing about the cold weather is that no one wants to sit outside, so they can easily stake out a spot on the green. Lu Han has a ball and he kicks it in the air a few times (maybe showing off a little) before passing to Minseok. He's not sure what he's expecting, but Minseok catches it easily enough and kicks it back right to Lu Han. "So you do know what you're doing," Lu Han comments.

"You didn't believe me?" They pass back and forth as they talk, easy kicks, just to warm up.

"I thought maybe you were just bragging," Lu Han teases.

Minseok mocks glares at Lu Han before kicking the ball harder, scooping it up so Lu Han has to knock it down with his chest. "I may not be soccer team material, but I'm better at it than you are at calculus."

"Ouch." Lu Han makes a face, but he can't help laughing.

Once they're warmed up, they mark out goals with water bottles and keys and Minseok's hat and move in between them. "Don't go easy on me." Minseok doesn't give Lu Han a chance to respond before he steals the ball on the grass between them.

Lu Han's never been good at going easy on people, but he tries since he doesn't want to scare Minseok off too quickly. He realizes soon enough that while Minseok is definitely not as good at him, he's a lot better than Lu Han would expect a casual player to be, quick and strong and good at controlling the ball. "Are you sure you don't play more than occasionally?" Lu Han asks after Minseok scores his first goal (to Lu Han's two).

Minseok smiles ruefully and runs a hand through his hair (momentarily distracting Lu Han with the thought that he'd like to do the same). "I was on my school team all through high school. I tried to join a club team here last year, but it was right at the beginning of the year when being in the U.S. and talking to strangers in English was scary, so I chickened out and quit. But I guess I haven't forgotten everything yet."

The final score is 7-3, which considering that Lu Han forgets about going easy halfway through is pretty impressive. "I'm going to have to practice more if I'm going to be any match for you," Minseok says as they flop down on the grass to drink some water.

"So you want to play again?" Lu Han asks eagerly.

Minseok gives him a bit of a funny look, but he's still smiling, so it looks like he doesn't mind too much. "Sure, if you have time. Like I told you, I don't have anyone else to play with, and I need to get more exercise. Plus, it's fun playing with you."

He says it so casually that it must be sincere, and Lu Han can't help grinning. "Yeah," he agrees. "It was fun."

 

Before he knows it, Lu Han finds himself spending a lot of time with Minseok, between tutoring and lunches and soccer. He feels a little nervous about it, like maybe he's imposing, but Minseok seems to have fun when they're together, and he agrees readily every time Lu Han suggests spending some non-tutoring time together.

It's nice because Minseok's not like Lu Han's soccer team friends or his business major friends, or anyone else he knows, really. He's quiet and unassuming, but competitive when they play soccer and happy to talk a lot when he has something to say. He's a good teacher, partly because he's patient and partly because he's too stubborn to give up when Lu Han struggles to understand something, and nice but not afraid to tease Lu Han. Lu Han couldn't say exactly why, but he feels comfortable with Minseok, and he's happy to have that.

The downside of spending time with Minseok is that Lu Han's crush on him only grows, especially as Minseok moves from the category of "tutor" to "friend." He likes Minseok's eyes and his crooked smile and the cute way he tosses his bangs off his face, and although he's still only seen them the one time, he likes Minseok's muscled torso and strong arms. More than that, he likes the way Minseok's face lights up when he's excited about something, the sparkle in his eyes when he teases Lu Han. There's not much he doesn't like at this point, honestly.

He's pretty sure that Minseok's not dating anyone, given that it hasn't come up by now, but that doesn't mean he's interested in guys in general, or in Lu Han in particular. Lu Han thinks about casually dropping some hint into conversation, something about an ex-boyfriend so he can gauge Minseok's reaction, but then, no one has ever accused Lu Han of being smooth, so Minseok would probably be able to see right through him. At that point, he should just go ahead and ask Minseok out, since a straightforward rejection would be less awkward than making a fool of himself.

He could just ignore it, content himself with being friends with Minseok and not rock the boat. He does enjoy being friends with Minseok, and if he also wants to kiss him and touch him and trace his ab muscles with his tongue, well, he'll get over it eventually. It wouldn't be the first time he's had a hopeless crush; he can deal with it.

That's what he tells himself, anyway, and it lasts for about a week before he runs into Minseok in the math building. Or, more accurately, Minseok sneaks up behind him and throws his arms over Lu Han's shoulders. Lu Han jumps, startled, but then he hears Minseok's familiar laugh in his ear. "That was mean," he whines, but distractedly, because Minseok's arms are looped around his neck and he's leaning into Lu Han, probably on his toes to catch him like this, and suddenly it's strangely difficult to breathe.

"It was, wasn't it?" Minseok agrees, amused and still clinging to Lu Han. "I'm sorry I couldn't see the face you made. I bet it was a great one." Then, just as abruptly as before, he pulls away, and Lu Han turns to look at him. "Are you coming to the tutoring room?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Minseok leaves to return to his post, and Lu Han stands in the hallway, trying to will his overheated ears to not be red and thinking that this crush is going to be a lot harder to ignore than he thought. It'll be best, at this point, to just confess his feelings. If Minseok rejects him, then he should be able to shut them off more easily.

 

That decision is all well and good, but then he has to find a time and a way to ask Minseok out. It's not something Lu Han has a ton of experience with, especially here, in a foreign country. (Not that Minseok is from here, but Lu Han's never asked anyone out in Korea either.) He'd rather just wait for someone to ask him out, as they do often enough, but that's not the manly thing to do, and besides, with Minseok, he could be waiting forever. 

First, he resolves to ask Minseok out after his next test. He gets a 75%, which compared to his earlier grades is practically amazing, so he's riding high when he sees Minseok for tutoring the next day, especially when he sees Minseok's proud smile. "Who knows?" he teases. "Maybe by the end of the semester, you'll be getting perfect scores."

"The semester's not that long," Lu Han retorts, but he feels happy anyway.

He feels significantly less happy by the end of his hour worth of tutoring, but then they put away the books and grab lunch, which does wonders for his mood. "So," Lu Han starts in what he hopes is a casual tone, "are you doing anything this weekend?"

Minseok shrugs. "Nothing special. I have an essay to write, but it shouldn't take long. How about you? Got a game?"

Lu Han shakes his head. "Just practice Saturday morning. I'm free the rest of the weekend." He takes a deep breath that's hopefully not too obvious, bracing himself before he asks, "Hey, do you—"

He doesn't get any farther than that because at the same time, Minseok says, "You want to play a little soccer on Sunday if the weather's okay?"

"U-uh, sure." Lu Han should feel happy because Minseok's asking him to hang out, and because soccer is awesome, but this isn't a date. This is just another friend date, with Minseok still having no idea that Lu Han likes him.

His disappointment must be obvious because Minseok frowns. "If you don't want to, it's fine."

"I do!" Lu Han hurriedly assures him. "It sounds great."

He's probably erring on the side of too enthusiastic now because Minseok's eyebrows climb toward his hair, but he doesn't comment. "Great."

 

On Sunday, Lu Han wakes up to pouring rain and weather almost cold enough to turn it into snow, and a text from Minseok saying, _So much for that idea. Do you want to go to the gym instead? I don't feel like sitting around all day._

Thinking about the gym conjures up images of last time he saw Minseok there, and Lu Han's not sure if he should agree or run in the opposite direction. In any case, he can't pass up the opportunity to hang out with Minseok, so he replies, _Sure. What time? I just woke up, but I can get ready soon._

Lu Han finds Minseok in the lobby of the gym with a dripping umbrella and a puffy coat, trying to disappear into his scarf. "It's cold," he whines in this cute little voice.

_I'll warm you up,_ Lu Han thinks but doesn't say. Instead, he says, "Let's go in. We'll warm up once we get moving."

They do, which is good except that apparently Minseok works out in a sleeveless shirt with gaping armholes that show rather a lot of his body, and Lu Han isn't doing anything strenuous enough yet to have an excuse for the way he's flushing. Lucky for him, Minseok isn't that observant, intent on his exercises. (He's started with his legs, and at least they're covered up so Lu Han only has to deal with his mental images of the flexing muscles there.)

Not wanting to just sit around and stare creepily, Lu Han turns his attention away, trying to think about things that are not Minseok's muscles or how cute Minseok looked in his big jacket and scarf or really anything about Minseok. It's not easy, but as he gets going and his own muscles start to burn, it's easier to concentrate. He's used to this, after all, throwing himself into a workout regardless of other things on his mind. He manages to stop thinking about Minseok after a while, so he's startled when Minseok suddenly says, "I see you take weight training as seriously as you do soccer."

Thankfully, he's only holding one smaller weight, so he's not in danger of dropping it on himself and dying when he jumps, but Minseok says, "Oops, sorry."

"That's okay." Lu Han puts the weight down. "Soccer is more fun, I think, but this isn't bad."

"Yeah." Minseok's smiling, and Lu Han wonders why. "Can you spot me when you're done?" He gestures at the bigger weights.

"Sure!" Lu Han eagerly agrees before he realizes that spotting will mean standing right next to Minseok and watching while he lifts heavy weights. Why did he think this was a good idea?

But it's too late to take it back, and it would be weird anyway, if he said no, so he reluctantly gets up. Minseok's a little sweaty now, which means that his exposed skin is shiny and Lu Han hates his life. He only hates it more when he's standing above Minseok soon after and watching his arm muscles flex as he lifts a weight up and down

Minseok's jaw is set tightly, his eyes focused and _fuck everything_ , Lu Han thinks. Oh, how he wishes this was a real date so he could have his way with Minseok when it was over. But thinking that right now, when as far as Minseok knows they're just two friends working out together, is creepy, so he tries to clamp down on it and think about other things, like puppies and tomorrow's soccer practice and if walking back to his dorm without his umbrella will suffice as a cold shower.

It sort of works, kind of, a little, maybe, but Lu Han is still extremely relieved when Minseok decides he's had enough. "How about you?" he asks cheerfully, stretching out his arms.

"Okay." Lu Han takes his turn lifting with Minseok spotting him. He's smiling down and Lu Han decides he's better off closing his eyes so he doesn't get distracted at a time he really can't afford to get distracted. Minseok doesn't comment, and Lu Han keeps his eyes shut until he's done and the weight is safely out of his hands. When he opens them, Minseok is still smiling more or less the same smile at him. "What?" he asks.

Minseok's smile widens just a little. "Nothing."

Lu Han is quite relieved, all things considered, when they decide to call it a day, only that means showers and changing clothes and this is not good. Minseok is perfectly casual about it (and why wouldn't he be?), grabbing a towel and heading into one of the individual showers. Lu Han does the same, setting it a little colder than he normally would in hopes that the cold water will help him not think about what he'll see when he gets out of the shower.

All it really does is make him cold, so he's annoyed with himself when he gets out of the shower. He's not sure if he's relieved or disappointed to find out that Minseok is already getting dressed, pulling his pants up just as Lu Han steps out. He's shirtless, though, and it's every bit as devastating to Lu Han as last time. Quite possibly more, actually, because he likes Minseok a lot more now, and also he's spent all this time getting worked up.

Minseok just makes it worse by flashing him a smile, because apparently he's not bothered by Lu Han wearing not very much at all, and saying, "I was wondering if you drowned in there."

"You're just too fast," Lu Han awkwardly retorts, pulling his clothes out of the locker he shoved them in.

"I guess I am," Minseok concedes. Lu Han sneaks a glance over at him to get one last good look before he pulls on his shirt, forgetting all about getting dressed himself. He only remembers when Minseok turns to him and he hurriedly turns away. "Hey, do you want to grab something to eat?" Minseok asks.

"Okay," Lu Han agrees, hopefully not too eager this time. He thinks that maybe this is his chance to make it clear that he wants to get food as a date, not just as friends, so he tries before he can chicken out. "Hey, Minseok, I, um, I was thinking—that is, if you don't want to, um, I mean, maybe..." He trails off, not even sure what he's trying to say anymore.

"Was that a sentence?" Minseok asks. "Want to try it again in another language?"

Lu Han doesn't think he'll be any better at this in Korean than in English, but he can't be much worse. "I just wanted to tell—I mean, to ask you—well, for you to know that...I'd-kind-of-like-to-go-out-as-not-just-friends." The last part comes out in a mumbled rush that Lu Han's not sure is actually intelligible.

Sure enough, when he ventures a glance at Minseok, he looks incredibly confused, and also amused. "I'm pretty sure that last part wasn't Korean or English or any other language I know. Were you speaking Chinese?"

"I...don't think so," Lu Han says sheepishly. "You know, never mind. It's not important."

"Are you sure?" Minseok asks, softer, like he thinks Lu Han is upset or something.

"It's fine, really," Lu Han assures him, trying not to feel disappointed in another failure. "Another time."

Lu Han and Minseok go and eat in the campus center and spend three hours there just sitting and talking, so Lu Han really can't complain, but he feels disappointed all the same. This is the longest amount of time he's ever spent with Minseok continuously, and it's only served to confirm that he really likes Minseok a lot. He wants to be able to tell him the truth, to not be left wondering forever if maybe he would've had a chance if he'd been able to work up the courage and form a coherent sentence to tell Minseok how he feels. He has to find a way to do it.

 

He tries. At the end of his next tutoring session, he asks if Minseok is busy that night, but he is, and Lu Han can't seem to manage a follow-up. The next time he goes to the tutoring room, he tries to ask if Minseok wants to do something over the weekend, but a panicked freshman interrupts to ask Minseok a question before Lu Han can get a single word out. When they meet up to play a little soccer (in the gym because the weather's still terrible), Lu Han suggests they go out to dinner, but Minseok pleads off to do homework before Lu Han can even explain that he really means "go out" in the dating sense.

He keeps trying, but suddenly the end of the semester is fast approaching and he just keeps failing. They're only busier now, especially since Lu Han's calculus grade is still in danger if he doesn't do well on the final, so finding a time to go out is hard enough, let alone a time to _go out_. Lu Han's starting to think it's just never going to happen.

In the second to last week of classes, Lu Han wakes up early on the day he usually goes to the tutoring room to a text from Minseok. _I'm sick today. :( But there should be a sub in the tutoring room to help you out._

_Feel better soon!_ Lu Han texts back, trying not to feel selfishly disappointed. It's not Minseok's fault he's sick.

The tutoring room is surprisingly empty considering that finals are looming. Lu Han supposes other students are still sleeping like he'd like to be. There isn't even a second tutor, just the usual girl, Katie, with a textbook open in front of her.

"Oh, hi," she says when she looks up at Lu Han. "I hate to break it to you, but Min's out sick today."

"I know. He told me, but he said there should be a sub?"

"We're still trying to find someone who's awake and willing to come in, but I can help you if you want."

"Thanks." Lu Han sits down at her table and starts to pull out his book and pencil and notebook.

"So, speaking of Min," Katie says, "have you asked him out yet?"

Lu Han loses his grip on his textbook and smacks his hand into the bottom of the table. "W-what?" he stammers.

Katie's grinning at him like it's nothing. "I see the way you look at him when you come in here. You're not subtle." Does that mean he's so obvious Minseok already knows? Lu Han really hopes that's not the case. "You don't have to look so freaked out," Katie continues. "Just ask him."

"But he's..."

"A guy?" Katie raises her eyebrows, blatantly skeptical. "Don't tell me you're not into that, at least for him. And I don't know how it is in China, but it's not that big a deal here."

"But he's Korean. It's different there."

"Oh, please. You think he's homophobic? We talk about my girlfriend all the time and he never bats an eye."

Lu Han does a doubletake at that, but it hardly matters to him. "But that doesn't mean he's..."

"Gay?" Katie finishes when he trails off. "That I don't know, but I'd be willing to bet a lot of money that he likes you too, even if he doesn't stare at you at all the time."

"But..." Lu Han starts again, but he has nothing left to protest about. She's just confirming what he already thought, that he really should ask Minseok out. The only difference is that she seems to think he has more of a chance of success than Lu Han's let himself consider.

"Come on, just man up and do it already. Don't make me matchmake you. I'm not good at it and I'll just tell him, 'Hey, do you know Han's in love with you?'"

Lu Han lets out a garbled sound of protest, waving his hands in the air. "Okay, okay, I'll do it. Now can we just do math, please?"

Katie grins at him. "It must be bad if you're asking to do math. But okay. Let me know if you have questions."

 

Minseok cancels their next tutoring session because he's still sick and behind on his work, which is unfortunate both for Lu Han's very hypothetical love life and his calculus grade, but it can't be helped. They're both too busy with last-minute work for any fun that weekend, but they meet at lunchtime the following Tuesday.

"Sorry I ditched you," Minseok says as Lu Han sits down. "It was a terrible time to get sick, but better than during finals, at least. How's the calc going?" Lu Han answers with a grimace that makes Minseok laugh. "All right, then, let's get to work."

Lu Han does his best to focus for an hour and a half (to make up for the missed session), but he can't help thinking, still, about what will happen after. Will he finally manage to get his head and his mouth to cooperate and ask Minseok out? And if he does, what will Minseok say? He thinks at this point, calculus might be less intimidating than romance.

In any case, he's partly relieved and partly nervous when they stop to give them time for a quick lunch. Unfortunately, a quick lunch means less time to get his act together, and he's not sure how that will go. There's no time to waste, so he resolves to say it as soon as they sit back down.

Minseok opens his mouth to speak first, but Lu Han cuts in, "I wanted to say something."

It's too loud, too fast, so Minseok gives him a funny look before he says, a little wary, "Okay."

"I, um, well, you've really helped me a lot with math, but—I mean, not 'but,' just...I've had fun hanging out with you, and I, that is, I hope we can still do it after you're finished tutoring me." That's not really what he wants to say, but it's a start, at least.

"Sure," Minseok says with an easy smile. "I was prepared to be very offended if you dumped me as soon as you didn't need tutoring anymore."

"Good." Lu Han smiles back automatically, happy but still nervous. "But, uh, that's not it. I mean, that's not what I wanted to say. All of it. I, well, I kind of, um—it's okay if you don't want to, but I want to, I mean, I like you," he finally manages to get out, in what he's pretty sure is a language Minseok understands.

"Uh, I like you too?" Minseok looks confused, but Lu Han thinks there's just maybe a hint of understanding in his eyes, like he's at least starting to get it.

"No, I mean I _like_ you," Lu Han says, less garbled now that he's finally managed to get the worst of it out.

"Oh." Minseok is quiet for a moment, thinking while Lu Han tries not to squirm, but then he gives a little smile. "I wondered about that."

"You what?" Lu Han squawks, and Minseok's smile turns sheepish.

"We usually spend time together just the two of us, so I thought maybe you stare at and touch and blush around everyone. Nothing to do with me, just the way you are."

Lu Han hopes his face isn't actually bright red because it feels like it's on fire. "No, I don't—that is, well, maybe, but it's not—I do—I mean—"

"Breathe," Minseok cuts in, sounding way too amused. "I get it."

"And?" Lu Han pushes, hardly daring to hope.

Minseok smiles, still a little mocking, but soft. "Let's go out some time. On a date, I mean. Like you've been trying to ask me for weeks."

"You _knew_?" Lu Han bursts out accusingly.

Minseok makes a (very cute) scrunched up face. "Like I said, I wondered. And now that I know you like me, I know I had the right idea." Lu Han pouts and him and Minseok grins. "Sorry, I guess I should've put you out of your misery, but I wasn't sure. I'm not great at this stuff either."

"I'll forgive you if you go out to dinner with me," Lu Han says, still sulking.

"Sure," Minseok agrees without hesitation. "How about after your calc final? We'll celebrate you surviving. If you survive."

"Ouch." Lu Han grimaces, but he's smiling, too happy that this is working out to care about anything else.

 

They only meet for tutoring three more times, one of which is in the packed tutoring room, and Lu Han somehow manages to restrain himself, even though he's pretty sure Minseok is intentionally leaning too close or looking directly at him as he smiles his cutest smile. It's terribly unfair that he has to wait for his date now that he's told Minseok how he feels at last, but hopefully it'll just make it that much better when they finally do go out.

Lu Han feels rather like he hates everything in the world as he sits down to take his calculus final, but he's as ready as he's going to be, in large part thanks to Minseok. It's not exactly fun, but he comes out of it feeling like he didn't completely fail, and that'll have to do.

_I survived,_ he texts Minseok after. _Are we still on for tonight?_

_See you at 6:00,_ Minseok writes back immediately, leaving Lu Han grinning at his phone.

 

They meet at Lu Han's dorm because it's closer to the restaurant. Minseok's not really dressed up, but considering what a mess everyone is during finals week, just looking reasonably put together is enough. It's not like Lu Han cares; he thinks Minseok always looks good. "Hi." Minseok flashes him a smile that's just this side of shy and does terrible things to Lu Han's heart. "Ready to go?"

Lu Han nods and follows Minseok out, feeling giddy and a little disbelieving that this is actually happening at last. He feels nervous too, afraid that he might screw it up, but he's spent enough time with Minseok to feel comfortable. He doesn't need to worry about making a fool of himself in front of Minseok; he's done that enough times already without driving Minseok away.

At first, it doesn't feel all that different from the times they've gone out as friends. The restaurant is a little bit nicer than where they've been before, but only a little. Their conversation isn't too different either, except that Lu Han bans all mention of math. Then, as they're waiting for their food to arrive, Minseok says, "You know, when I heard Dr. Ross was sending me a jock to tutor, I really didn't expect anyone like you."

"No?" Lu Han asks warily, not sure if that's a compliment or an insult.

Minseok laughs. "I imagined some stupid giant who wouldn't want to put any work in. Definitely not someone I'd want to spend time with if I could help it." His voice gets softer as he adds, "Definitely not someone who looks like you, or someone who'd be interested in me."

"Well, you weren't what I expected either," Lu Han retorts, even though he's pretty sure Minseok's saying that's a good thing. "You're not some awkward nerd, and you..." An image of Minseok shirtless springs to mind and Lu Han forgets what he wanted to say, his cheeks heating up.

"What?" Minseok asks, amused.

"I, um...your abs," Lu Han manages.

Minseok bursts out laughing, too loudly for a restaurant, then breaks off abruptly as he remembers where they are, looking sheepish. "You did mention that you were surprised by those."

"You have no idea how hard it was to sit through tutoring after I met you in the gym," Lu Han blurts out against his better judgment. "I kept thinking about licking them." He regrets the words immediately as his ears start to burn, probably turning bright red.

He half expects Minseok to look embarrassed or uncomfortable, but instead he smiles wryly. "Is _that_ why you always had so much trouble focusing?"

"Uh..." It's not the only reason, but Lu Han can't really deny it.

Minseok chuckles. "Well, play your cards right and maybe you'll get to fulfill those fantasies." _Now_ Minseok looks embarrassed, cheeks turning pink, and Lu Han is torn between finding it adorable and dying over Minseok's words. After a few awkward seconds, Minseok laughs and says, "Okay, let's talk about something other than my abs, please."

They talk about their remaining finals and their vacation plans and all kinds of other things, and Lu Han relaxes and has a really good time like he always does with Minseok. They linger over coffee and dessert, but finally, Minseok says, "We should probably get going. I don't know about you, but I've still got some studying to do tonight."

"Me too," Lu Han reluctantly admits.

Lu Han spends the quiet walk back to campus getting nervous again. He thinks this was good, confirming that he really likes Minseok and would love to date him, but he doesn't know if Minseok agrees. It seemed like he had fun, but maybe he was just being nice, or maybe he likes Lu Han as a friend but isn't interested in more after all.

Lost in his thoughts, Lu Han barely realizes that they're back on campus until they arrive at his dorm. They stop walking in front of it and Minseok smiles at Lu Han, who waits anxiously until he says, "That was fun. We probably won't have time before the end of the semester, but if you're still interested after vacation, maybe we can go out again?" He sounds a little unsure, which is ridiculous given how much Lu Han likes him.

"Really?" Lu Han bursts out.

Minseok gives him a funny look. "Are you surprised?"

"I...I don't know," Lu Han says meekly.

"I can promise you I don't make comments about possibly licking my abs to people I'm not into," Minseok says. "Unless I'm incredibly drunk, maybe." Then he laughs and puts a hand over his face. "Why does this keep coming up?"

Lu Han has to laugh, both at Minseok's reaction and just from relief. "I'll try not to mention it again. Anyway, yes, we should do this again."

"Great." Minseok flashes him an easy smile before he steps close and gives Lu Han a kiss, hand coming to rest on his shoulder. It doesn't last long or go far, but it's still enough to make Lu Han's heart flutter. Minseok pulls back just a little and studies Lu Han for a long moment, then leans in for another kiss. It's still not much, because even if they probably could get away with making out in public on campus, they're definitely not American enough for that, but it's nice all the same.

Lu Han's probably grinning like an idiot when they break apart, judging by the twinkle in Minseok's eyes, but Minseok doesn't comment on it. "That we can also do again," he says with a laugh, then pats Lu Han on the shoulder and steps back. "I'm going to head home. Have a good night."

"You too," Lu Han says, a beat too late.

As he watches Minseok go, still grinning and remembering how Minseok's lips felt against his, for once in his life, Lu Han is thankful for calculus.

 

**Outtake**

For four official dates (as opposed to all their friend dates) after the new semester starts, Lu Han holds himself back from doing more than kissing Minseok and touching him a little. It's probably silly considering that he flat-out told Minseok he wants to lick his abs, but he doesn't want to push things too far and give Minseok a bad impression. He does want more, a lot more, but he'd rather let Minseok call the shots so he doesn't make a mistake, because now that he finally has Minseok, he doesn't want to mess it up and lose him.

At the end of their fifth date, they come back to Minseok's dorm room, and Minseok immediately shoves Lu Han up against the door and kisses him hard, pressing up close against him. Lu Han's brain short circuits, but his body responds automatically, kissing back like his life depends on it. That continues for a minute or two before Minseok pulls back enough to ask, "Do you actually want to take it slow or are you just being awkward about making a move, like how you tried to ask me out so many times?"

Lu Han's pretty sure he's turning bright red, which seems to happen unfairly often when he's around Minseok. "Uh, no," he mumbles. "I just wasn't sure if you—that is, I didn't want to, um..."

"Stop thinking so much," Minseok tells him, following it up with a kiss to soften his words. "I'm not that hard to please."

"Sorry," Lu Han says sheepishly. "I just..." _Like you a lot,_ he thinks but doesn't manage to say.

"It's fine. I just thought I should put you out of your misery if you were holding back. Plus, my roommate is away for the weekend, so there's no one to bother us if you want to have some fun..." He wiggles his eyebrows and Lu Han bursts out laughing. "Not quite the reaction I was going for," Minseok says, but he doesn't seem to really mind. "So, what do you say? Had enough of taking it slow?"

Lu Han barely finishes nodding before Minseok kisses him again. Since he's not holding back anymore, Lu Han really wants to get his hands on Minseok _now_. He slips his hands under Minseok's t-shirt and presses them flat against his stomach, feeling the ridges of hard muscle. Minseok chuckles low in his throat, barely audible, and pulls away to tug his shirt over his head.

"I think you can consider your 'project' complete," Lu Han comments as he slides his hands up over sharply-defined muscles to Minseok's shoulders.

"You think so?" Minseok's tone is dry, but he looks pleased.

"I don't know." Lu Han dips his head to press his lips just below Minseok's collarbone. "I might have to investigate a little more closely."

That gets another chuckle from Minseok that Lu Han feels under his lips. "I'm all yours." He leans back against his bed to give Lu Han better access.

Lu Han takes him at his word, slowly exploring Minseok's body, fulfilling his fantasies of tracing his stomach muscles with his tongue. They shift onto the bed and Minseok pulls him up for a kiss once but otherwise lets him do what he wants. Lu Han thinks that at this point he can say for sure that Minseok's body is amazing. It feels great to be able to touch him like this, and even better when he notices Minseok's breath quickening.

That makes Lu Han eager for more, wanting to see what kind of reactions he can pull from Minseok He moves down until his lips hit the waistband of Minseok's jeans, then licks a stripe along across the skin there, making Minseok's breath catch.

His heart beats faster as he scoots a little further down, and then he notices that Minseok has lifted his head to watch him, gaze heavy. Lu Han stares back as he very deliberately pops the button on Minseok's jeans and drags the zipper down. Maybe he should feel nervous, but it actually feels good, especially when he can see that Minseok's getting hard. Minseok always gets him so off balance, but now, at least for a little while, he's the one in control, and it's Minseok watching him.

He tugs Minseok's jeans down just a little, pressing more kisses to the newly-exposed skin before mouthing at his cock, getting a satisfying gasp from Minseok. "About time," he mutters, but without much feeling. He makes no attempt to hurry Lu Han along, just watches as he pulls Minseok's underwear out of the way to put his mouth directly on him. Minseok lets out a low moan and that encourages Lu Han to lick up the underside of his still-hardening cock.

He's not sure himself how far he wants to go with this, but he hasn't done more than tease with his tongue when Minseok interrupts, "Lu Han?"

"Mm?"

"Not that I don't like blowjobs, but aren't you going to let me touch you?"

"What?" Lu Han somewhat reluctantly looks up to see a teasing smile on Minseok's face.

"You're still all dressed, and you're far away. Even if you don't have a six pack, I still want to touch you." Minseok sits up, and Lu Han lets himself be pulled up to join him. Minseok tugs off Lu Han's shirt and gives him a kiss before murmuring against his cheek, "You're not so bad yourself."

As awkward as he can be, Lu Han is comfortable with his body the way an athlete should be, and it bolsters his confidence to feel Minseok run his hands all over Lu Han's skin, then slide them down to get his pants open. He brushes his hand over Lu Han's cock, probably intentionally, but doesn't touch him properly until they're both fully naked. When he does, the long stroke makes Lu Han gasp, reflexively pushing into Minseok's hand.

Minseok grins at him, somewhere between cute and smug. "That's more like it."

They don't rush it, stretching out on the bed to kiss all pressed together, rocking against each other until they're both hard and breathless. Finally, Minseok asks, "How do you want to do this?"

"However you want," Lu Han answers without hesitation.

"And here I thought a jock like you wouldn't be caught dead bottoming." It takes Lu Han a second to realize that Minseok's joking, and then he responds with a half-hearted glare that makes Minseok laugh. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone."

"It's not a big deal," Lu Han mutters.

"No, it's not," Minseok agrees. "Then, if you don't mind..." He scoots up the bed and returns a moment later with lube, telling Lu Han, "Turn over."

Lu Han feels pretty good about his decision as Minseok drops a light kiss low on his back, then presses a finger into him. Minseok's careful, but some impatience shows in the hurried pace of his movements. He brings his other hand around to touch Lu Han, slower but steady.

"Can I tell you something? Minseok asks after a bit. He doesn't wait for an answer before he continues, "You're not the only one who had trouble concentrating on math sometimes."

"No?" It's kind of a funny time to be saying this, but Lu Han likes being able to hear Minseok's breathy voice and how turned on he's getting, and he doesn't mind what Minseok's saying either.

"Your legs are something," Minseok explains. "Those thigh muscles and everything. I couldn't help noticing when we played soccer and thinking about them later, and what you could do with them." He sounds a little sheepish but doesn't hesitate. "And your face is really distracting too. No one should be allowed to be born with such a good-looking face."

"I like your face," Lu Han blurts out without thinking.

Minseok's hands stop moving for a second as he laughs. "Then I guess it works out for both of us."

They don't talk anymore until Minseok pulls his hands away. Lu Han almost asks how Minseok wants him, but then he decides it's his turn to take some initiative and gets up. "Lie down," he tells Minseok.

Minseok looks at him curiously but does as he's told without question. Once he's settled, Lu Han straddles his waist. "Since I had my fun with you earlier," he starts, brushing his fingertips over Minseok's stomach and enjoying the shiver that runs through him, "It's only fair to let you fulfill some fantasies. Does this work?" He taps both of his thighs with his hands and sees the way Minseok stares.

Lu Han doesn't quite manage to keep a straight face as he smirks down at Minseok, but it seems to be enough. "Yeah." Minseok's smiling a little, but he's still staring at Lu Han's legs. "This'll do."

Lu Han rolls a condom onto Minseok himself and then slowly sinks down onto him. Soccer has given him strong legs and he can control the motion easily, watching the changes in Minseok's expression as he bottoms out.

"I think..." Minseok's voice comes out rough and he draws in a breath. "I think my imagination might have underestimated you."

Lu Han laughs, which in their current position pulls low moans out of both of them. "We'll see," Lu Han says, then starts to move. He takes it slow at first as his body adjusts. Minseok rests a hand on his hip, drifting down to his thigh when Lu Han speeds up. He says something in Korean that Lu Han can't understand, but it sounds approving, and judging from the way Minseok's looking at him, Lu Han thinks this is going just fine.

Once Lu Han gets going, it starts to feel really good having Minseok inside of him and under him. He touches himself as he moves, but not too much because he doesn't want this to be over too quickly. "That's good," Minseok murmurs in English, then the same thing in Korean.

"It is," Lu Han agrees in Chinese.

Minseok blinks in confusion for a few seconds before he registers Lu Han's smile and realizes it's a joke. "Stop teasing and hurry up," he grunts, lightly smacking Lu Han's thigh.

"If you insist." Lu Han doesn't mind speeding up, his legs quivering as his arousal builds. After a while, he bends forward, leaning over Minseok and continuing to move like that. Minseok takes over touching him so Lu Han can hold himself up, dipping down to kiss Minseok as he rocks against him.

Judging by how fast Minseok's hand is moving, he's getting close, and Lu Han is too, his movements getting shallower and faster. "Almost—" Minseok gasps out, and nothing more because he's coming, arching up against Lu Han and moving his hand fast enough to tip him over the edge too. Lu Han presses his mouth into the soft skin of Minseok's shoulder as he comes with a deep moan, shaking and all but collapsing onto Minseok.

He just manages to hold himself up, rolling off to the side when he's finished, his arm draped across Minseok's chest as Lu Han plasters himself to his side. "Definitely underestimated you," Minseok murmurs with a shaky laugh.

"So I'm better at sex than I am at math?" Lu Han asks.

That makes Minseok laugh harder. "I think I can safely say that you are."

"Good." In Lu Han's fuzzy, post-coital state, it's easy to joke with Minseok like this. "But I might need some help from my tutor anyway. And lots of practice."

"So that's how it is," Minseok says dryly, but when he rolls over to face Lu Han, he's grinning. "I'll see what I can do."


End file.
